The compound represented by the formula ##STR3## and certain of its derivatives such as the disodium salt are well known as trypanocidal and macrofilaricidal agents.
The usefulness of the compounds is impaired by the limited stability of their solutions in water. As a result, it is necessary to package the products in the form of a dry powder which must be taken up in water just prior to use. This is a distinct disadvantage under field conditions in developing countries which are the principal sites of such infections. One such infection is commonly known as African Sleeping Sickness. It results from infections by T. gambiense and T. rhodesiense. Another is onchocerciasis, a non-fatal but disfiguring and blinding disease caused by the filarial worm Onchocera volvulus.
There is a definite need for anti-infective agents useful for the treatment of such infections, but not suffering the disadvantage of instability. More specifically, there is a need for trypanocidal and macrofilaricidal agents which will remain stable in a liquid medium, preferably aqueous media.